Harley's Revenge
by Ilovenightwing98
Summary: Harley has finally realized the truth about the Joker, and left heartbroken. Then a new man comes to the scene. Will he prove to be a helpful adversary or a dangerous foe.
1. Chapter 1

Setting:

Harley Quinn is in Arkham with her newly assigned psychiatrist. He was a strapping young man of about 25 years. Fairly new to the job. She can tell. She was a psychiatrist once.

Harley: Why hello! I x'pected tah get some old gross woman *she grimaced and then sprang back up with a wide smile.* But lookie here! I got you! You're pretty young and cute to be a psychiatrist. Shouldn't you be out in the world? Bein' a banker or lawyer or whatever? Where all the stunning young girls can see you *She fell into a fit of psychotic laughter*

Dr. Meyer: I regret to inform you Ms. Quinzel, but you will have to refrain yourself. It shall be me asking the questions here *he said in an attractive British accent* I am Dr. Adolf Meyer. I shall be your psychiatrist for your stay in our facility.

Harley: *she fell into another fit of laughter.* and you have a hot voice too! What luck! *She laid down dramatically with a large sigh* So what would ya like to know about me Doctah. And call me Harley.

Dr. Meyer: Ms. Quinzel I shall have to insist that you please call me Dr. Meyer, and I shall call you Ms. Quinzel as according to protocol

Harley: Fine. Fine *she sighed again loudly* Wadda ya want from me Dr. Meyer *putting extra emphasis on his name* I donno where Joker is, I donno what Ivy's up to, I donno what Catwoman's next move is, and I most certainly do not know where Harvey disappeared to, though I sure would like to know.

Dr. Meyer: May I request you tell me what you know about "Jason Todd"

Harley: *she fell silent for a bit* Ya wanna know about Jason? The famous Red Hood *she sighed mournfully* well in order to know what I know about him we will have ta start from the beginning *she grinned looking straight up at the ceiling staring off into space* We'll start where I met him. He found me at the back of an alleyway…..

*Harley was cold, miserable, tired, hungry, heartbroken, and alone* I swear I officially hate men. I should just be lesbian, maybe Ivy would date me *She chuckled slightly at herself and then coughed wincing from the burns on her back and the deep cuts that afflicted her body. She heard shoes scuffle in the alleyway* Whose there *She slowly glanced around with a dark look on her face* "Me" *A deep voice penetrated the shadows as a large male figure emerged* "A little girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone" *The figure said to her as he walked over towards her* For your information I can take care of myself *she spat back at him. He chuckled a bit* I've been following you from the time Joker threw you out, I was going to use you as bait to get him to come out of the shadows. But looks like he never really cared about you *He said in an unusually sad, caring voice. She yelled at him, tears filling her eyes. * Well unfortunately I did care about him. Now get away from me before I shoot you! *She didn't need to be reminded of what the Joker did to her. Not right now. Less than 24 after The Incident had happened. That's when the dark figure stepped into the light of a lone flickering lamppost. He was tall and extremely muscular. He had a dark suit on with a red bat symbol sprawled across his chest, and a leather jacket thrown on top. He also had an array of weapon all over his body, from the sharpest looking knives, to the deadliest looking guns. As her eyes scanned upwards she noticed he was holding a red helmet in the crook of his arm, one designed to cover his entire face. His face was handsome, A square, strong chin and a head of full dark hair. The only strange thing about his face was he wore a red mask over his eyes, like the kind Nightwing or Robin would wear, and he had one lock of white hair that fell over his forehead* You… You're Jason Todd. *She stammered* No wonder you tried to kill me. *he approached her, slowly, to show he meant no harm, but just fast enough to show her he wasn't scared of her either. His deep voice rumbled out of his chest again* I understand that you were abandoned. I think we have a lot more in common than you think. And you have information that I may find useful. Come along. I will offer you shelter for the night. And in return you will tell me all you know about the Joker *She stood there looking at him aghast* You think I'm goin' with you! Right after this incident I just had with Joker! NO WAY! *She crossed her arms defiantly staring at him with her feet planted. She was ready to run if he attempted anything. *He sighed as if he regretted the decision she just made* Fine have it your way then *he reached over and grabbed her with one of his strong steady arms and pulled her close to his chest. She started screaming as he grabbed a rag stuffed in his back pocked and shoved it over her mouth and nose. As she was loosing consciousness she felt him sling her over his shoulder carelessly and say in a loud voice* Don't worry you'll wake up in a little bit *he chuckled a bit as she fell unconscious draped mercilessly over his shoulder*

*She woke up a few hours later. As she started to regain consciousness she tried to take in her surroundings. She was lying on a comfortable, but old couch. She was in what looked like a motel room. There was a neatly made bed, a coffee table in front of her, a TV in the corner and a bathroom in the back. That's where she found him. In the bathroom, the door was open and he was shaving his face. She looked for the door. It was on the other side of the room. She could get there first if she went now. She attempted to jump up but was jerked back to the couch. She was handcuffed. He clicked his tongue* "Do you really think I'm that stupid Harley?" *he said to her from the bathroom. He finished shaving his face and put the razor down. Then walked over to her. He smelled strongly like alcohol* No but I was hoping ya were *She sneered at him* Wadda want with me? *He sat down on the bed and stared at her* "I need information about the Joker" *she thought about it for a minute. Joker would kill her if she told anything… but maybe she could get revenge this way. But she would need protection* Fine. But I get something in return. *He looked down at her* "Agreed. You can have anything you want. But first, tell me about Him" *She launched on her long tale of what she knew about the famous "Mr. J" And ended with telling Jason he was currently located at an abandoned toy store on the edge of Gotham. It was called Jester Novelties.* Yes I do realize that's where he is. Remember, that's where I first started tracking you *Jason's deep voice said as he grinned slightly* Yeah well you wanted me to tell ya everything *Harley sighed* Can you please unhand cuff me now *he got the key and unlocked the handcuffs. While she was rubbing her sore wrists he asked her* so what do I have to do for you now? Do you want money? A vehicle? Fake I.D? My guess would be money *He got up and started digging through an old duffle bag in the corner of the room. A dark smile spread across Harley's face* I want protection and shelter… and *She looked up at him with a psychotic gleam in her eyes* I want revenge

Back in the office

Dr. Meyer: Our time is up now Ms. Quinzel. I shall see you at this same time tomorrow. Thank you for your time *He got up and walked to the door*

Harley: Oh it was a pleasure Doctah *She laughed and closed her eyes. Smiling as if she knew something they all didn't*


	2. Chapter 2

Setting:

(The next day Harley is already lying down on the couch waiting for Dr. Meyer. She is absentmindedly chewing on the zip ties around her wrists.)

Dr. Meyer: Hello Ms. Quinzel. How are you this fine afternoon?

Harley: It's pretty outside? Well I wouldn't know; they don't have windows for Maximum Security prisoners. *She sighed dramatically*

Dr. Meyer: *He smiled gently at her* Well if you continue your good behavior streak I may be able to arrange for you to have a cell with a window

Harley: Oh that's ok Doc, I'm not gonna be here for much longah anyway.

Dr. Meyer: Are you telling me you are planning an escape Ms. Quinzel, because you have a life sentence here.

Harley: No no nothing of that sort. *She chuckled* I just like to keep my hopes up.

Dr. Meyer: Ok…. Well, shall we begin where we left off yesterday? *He jotted down some notes on his notepad*

Harley: Sure. Well as ya can imagine he was pretty shocked when I told him what I wanted…

You're kidding me right. *Jason stared open jawed at Harley* Wha… no money? Come on! I have it right here! Just take it and leave! *Harley smirked at him* No way. If I'm out there on the streets again, especially with a big sum of money, J will be aftah me in no time. *He crossed his arms and frowned sternly at her* No. Absolutely not. I work alone. *She looked up at him with her clear blue eyes and a mischievous smile playing on her lips* Isn't that what your old man used to say? *He slammed his fist down on the coffee table so hard that it broke* DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HIM, I'm nothing like him. *Harley smiled* Well "he" would have _never_ protected me andhe most definitely would have _never_ helped me to get the revenge that both you and I need. And if you're nothing like him then you better help me. *Jason groaned* Fine, fine. But after your revenge we part ways, forever. *Harley grinned* Okeydokie! *Jason glanced around* Ok first thing we need to do is get out of here, I'm sure Joker has tracked you here by now, realizing he should have killed you when he could. *he grabbed the duffle bag in the corner and pulled another two out from under the bed throwing one to Harley* Here carry this. *He said sternly as he threw his black bullet proof vest on and his leather jacket on top of that. He started putting his various knives and guns in their straps and just as he was slipping the last knife in his boot they heard a knock at the door. He motioned Harley to be quiet and looked through the peephole, outside was one of Joker's henchmen holding a grenade that Jason could only assume was filled with Joker venom, Jason grabbed the last of the stuff, pulling a small pistol from his hip* Come on* He whispered moving close to the door, he waited till Harley was right behind him and silently counted to three, at three he shouldered the door so it fell on top of the first goon, knocking him out, then he swiftly turned and shot the other goon. He grabbed Harley's hand and ran to the stairs but was blocked by fiendishly painted goons tramping up the stairs with guns ready.* Shoot *Jason muttered, he looked down the balcony to the parking lot that was below. He turned to Harley and grabbed her shoulders* I need you to trust me *He turned and jumped off the balcony, landing heavily on the hood of an old 1999 Toyota Camry. The hood crumpled beneath his boots and he looked up to Harley* Jump! *He yelled and help up his arms, looking nervously over his shoulder at advancing clowns with heavy over their shoulders, their twisted smiles grinning wickedly at him* Jump Harley! *The goons coming up the stairs were almost upon her when she finally looked at Jason with a desperate look. She turned and kicked a goon knocking him out then she jumped on the shoulders of another clown. She knocked him out with a swift punch and performed a neat back flip off his shoulders and over the rail, right into Jason's arms. He threw her into the drivers seat of a jet black convertible beside them* Here drive *He threw her the keys and jumped into the back. He started unpacking a large and illegal-looking machine gun* what's that? *Harley yelled over the sound of the starting engine. Jason replied* our backup, now drive before they get any closer! *She threw the car in reverse, quickly backing out and whipping around to face the advancing goons. She floored the petal and the car jumped forward. The goons quick enough to avoid getting run over by the psychotic girl were quickly mowed down by Jason's machine gun. Harley drove up to a red light and stopped.* Ready to do a Chinese fire drill?* She put the car in park and hopped into the back with a grin as Jason jumped into the drivers seat just in time for the light to turn green. Jason floored the gas and drove through traffic dangerously with horn's honking and people running off the road to get out of their way. Harley's pigtails were whipping around her face as she manned the machine gun. Joker's vans full of dangerous clowns were running into each other or exploding from Harley's torrential rain of gunfire* We make a pretty good team* She yelled up to Jason as he pulling in the parking lot of a small airport hanger. He put the car in park and waited till the last of Joker's vans had circled them. Before the goons had a chance to get out Jason hit a button and grabbed Harley rolling as far away from the car and covering her with his body. The car exploded and blew the vans up along with it. Jason was hit on the cheek and had a couple of slashes on his arms from the flying shrapnel but was otherwise unharmed. Harley frowned from under him* Awww I liked that car. *Jason got up and brushed himself off* At least we're in the clear, now I can get us somewhere safe *He offered his hand to help Harley up but she pushed it away and launched herself up with her arms* so where to now Hood? *He started walking towards the hanger and motioned for her to follow him* I've got a small plane in here that can fly us to my next safehouse *He pushed the hanger doors open and turned on the light in the hanger. When he turned to Harley she was standing stock still with a terrified look on her face. He reached for a knife on his leg and slowly turned around. A slow clapping came from the back of the dark hanger. A tall, lanky figure emerged from the shadows. He was wearing a ridiculous purple suit with a green tie and a big smiley flower on the lapel of the jacket. If Jason had to guess that flower sprayed acid, not water. The face of the intruder was long and thin, with green hair sprouting from the top of his head like a carrot. His face was ghostly pale and his eyes were deep black with more black makeup smudged around them to make them appear more menacing. But the evilest part of his face, perhaps, was the twisted smile that went from each corner of his mouth to almost his ears.* Joker… *Jason snarled and moved protectively in front of Harley.* Why hello Jason, I wasn't expecting to see you alive and well _so soon_. And it appears you have something of mine. *He chuckled slowly and twirled a gun as his face twisted into a deeper, darker smile*

(Back at Arkham)  
>*Dr. Meyer is leaned forward in his chair listening intently to Harley's story. He has forgotten to take notes and lost track of the time*<p>

Harley:*looks at the clock mischievously* Well Doc I believe our time is up.

Dr. Meyer: Oh… right *He regained his composure and jotted down a few notes* Well I will see you at this same time in a couple of days, I believe you have a couple of days off of therapy and get gym time instead *He looked at Harley from over his glasses and kept writing*

Harley: Alrighty *She stood up when the guard walked in the door and unchained her leg from the chair. She paused and looked at Dr. Meyer* Um.. Doctor… would it be possible to see about that cell with a window… please. *She looked at him with her blue eyes shining*

Dr. Meyer: I will see about it Harley *he smiled gently at her and watched as she was led out of the room. Then he sat in thought for a little bit thinking over Jason and Harley's adventure*


End file.
